Fated To Love You
by homefuLL
Summary: "We plan our lives like we're the captains of our fate, but we're passengers; we go where fate takes us." Tanya said and smiled before she leaned closer and I felt very soft velvety lips touch my forehead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just attempting to try a hand at writing a Bella/Tanya fanfic. Reviews are appreciated so I know how I'm doing. Thank you to all ahead of time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Staring out the window, I noticed the starkness of Forks that my mother left behind when she divorced Charlie. Charlie, my biological father, was in the driver's seat of his patrol car and driving us home. _Home_. This would be my new home for the next one and a half years while I finish high school here. I didn't want to leave my home in Arizona, but I knew my presence would be a hindrance to my mother's happiness. It was my decision to leave so that she could travel with my stepdad, Phil, who's a minor league baseball player. He made her happy. For this, I don't regret my decision. She's done so much for me. This is something simple I can do for her, and I don't mind it.

Grey clouds hovered over the small town as pellets of rain started to fall and blanket Forks with a gloomy feeling. I forget what a gloomy town this was since I only ever spent a month every past summer of my childhood with Charlie.

I've never given much thought to how I would die. Here would be suitable. Dying in the place of where I was born – where it all started – seemed like a good way to go. I sighed out loud and it clouded the window a bit with some mist where I breathed.

"You alright, kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dad." I noticed an awkward smile grace his face. Charlie and I aren't really that close. When mom divorced him when I was three months old, she took me with her to California to live with her mother. Grandma was difficult, as mom always said, but she doted on me like no other. As soon as mom got her college degree and found a teaching job in kindergarten, we moved out. We then moved to Phoenix, Arizona, when I was six after grandma passed away and I've been there ever since. Until now, but it was my decision as I recall.

We finally pull onto the street where Charlie's house was.

"I kept your room as is. I hope that's okay." Charlie said as he pulled into the driveway in front of the house.

"Yeah. Thanks, Charlie." I said sincerely before realizing the slip. "I mean, Dad." I rolled my eyes at the small mishap and cursed inwardly.

"It's okay, Bella. You can call me Charlie." Charlie said awkwardly. I think I might've inherited his awkwardness, although my mom's sociable personality has also affected my character. Charlie turned off the ignition and we got out of the car. He took my suitcase out of the trunk and pulled it along. After unlocking the front door and entering the house, I looked around to see that it was as I have left it this past summer.

"I'll carry this up to your room." Charlie said as he made his way to the stairs. I nodded and glanced around at the living space I was going to be spending a lot of time at in the foreseeable future.

"I can do this." I whispered quietly to myself as I let out a breath to unnerve my chaotic thoughts.

* * *

After settling into the room and calling mom about arriving safely to Forks, Washington, I decided to look at the bookshelf and find a book to read. Not even a minute into my search, I heard Charlie call for me from downstairs. My forehead wrinkle at the shout and I decided to go downstairs to check out the commotion. Charlie ushered me to come outside and I must've looked bewildered as ever.

Walking outside, I found a 1963 Chevy Pickup truck in the spot of the driveway that was empty before when we arrived. Next to the car were a man in a wheelchair and a teenage boy with a tanned complexion and long hair.

"Bella, you remember Billy and Jacob, right?" Charlie asked as though it was a rhetorical question.

"Of course." I smiled as I observed the three males looking my way excitedly.

"Well, they were just stopping by to drop your car here." Charlie smiled as he gave the truck a tap.

"What?" I exclaimed as I glanced over the car again. It was mine to keep? No way!

"Yeah, I just test drive it for you. All good to go." Jacob said as he looked at me shyly. The two older men laughed as Charlie smacked Billy on the shoulder and Billy began to chase him in the streets in his wheelchair.

"Are they always like this?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the truck.

"Always." Jacob smiled as he tossed me the key. "Come on, let's take you for a ride." He said as he walked over the to the passenger side. I looked at the keys in hands excitedly as I realized that I officially have a car of my own.

"How old are you anyway? Fifteen?" I smirked as I opened the driver's door and got into the car.

"Old enough to drive, grandma. Come on, let's get going." He rolled his eyes at me as he put on his seatbelt. We laughed as I pulled out of the driveway and dodged the two men bantering near the sidewalk.

I guess Forks wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

"Hey, are you the new girl?" A guy asked me out of the blue and made me jump a little while I was in the middle of my search of a building. He appeared out of nowhere and I didn't even see him approaching.

"Yes…and you are?" I questioned as I look at him confused.

"Eric Yorkie at your service." He announced as he made a move to bow, his long hair moved with him and covered his face.

"Right…" I responded as I edged a little bit away from him sidling up to me too close after the bow. He flicked his head to the side a little to shift his hair and looked at me as though the move should've impressed me.

"Eric, my man! Who's this beautiful girl you're chatting up?" A blonde kid with a spiked haircut showed up beside us and made me jump again. Don't people make themselves known before speaking? Jesus Christ.

"Mike, take your arm off my shoulder right now." Eric demanded as he plucked Mike's arm off of him like it was some sort of disease. "Excuse his manners…?" Eric inquired further while looking at me.

"Isabella Swan." I said, not too sure that I should go as far as to let them know I preferred to be called Bella.

"Isabella? Why, I've never seen your face around school before." Mike commented and looked at me as though I was a piece of meat. I wanted to roll my eyes at the way my name sound so unrefined rolling off his tongue. I almost cringed.

"I'm a transfer student. Junior. Do you know which way is to the administrative office?" I asked to get myself out of their presences quick.

"I can show you!" Eric volunteered excitedly as I saw Mike scowl at him.

"I can too!" Mike butted in before a third voice interrupted us.

"Boys, stop harassing the new girl." A female's voice said from behind. I turned around slowly and saw a brunette with glasses giving the two high school males an annoyed look.

"I apologize for these two's behaviors. Mike and Eric are usually too forward if you haven't taken notice." The girl smiled at me before reaching out her hand. "I'm Angela. Angela Weber. Daughter of Lutheran minister and his wife, sister of twin brothers, and friend of these two…crazies."

"Ah, new meat." A fourth voice appeared and made me spun around. What is it with people at this school not announcing their presence before they speak? My head was starting to get a little dizzy with these four.

"That's Jessica Stanley. Don't tell her your secrets or the whole school will know by the end of the day." Eric smirked as he lifted the camera he had around his neck and snapped a photo of the four of us without warning. I almost moved my arm up to cover my eyes from the flash but a visual of seven of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life staring at me from across the parking lot made me stop in my movement.

"Who are they?" I asked, although my voice was nearly a whisper. The four students who just introduced themselves to me looked across the parking lot to find out what I was staring at.

"Oh. That's Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Irina, and Kate. They're the Cullen's and Denali's. Don't even bother. They don't associate with people like us. They always stick to their group." Jessica said with a hint of disdain, which was probably why Eric branded her as the blabbermouth earlier.

"I see…" I said as I caught one of their golden eyes. I looked away immediately after several seconds feeling my face burn. The eyes were a different color from what I'm used to. I wonder why it is that they all share the same eye color though. Maybe they're somehow related.

"Yeah. They're practically family but some of them date each other. Like Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. It's weird. Isn't that like incest or something?" Jessica said without a care of what her words really implied.

"Jessica, don't go spreading rumors about them like that." Angela chastised the girl as she turned to me and started to explain. "The Cullen's are adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Also, Alice and Edward are biological siblings. I think it's sweet that Dr. Cullen and his wife took them in the way they did. As for the Denali's…I think they just transferred here like you at the beginning of the school year. I heard from my dad that they are family friends of the Cullen's. He speaks very highly of Dr. Cullen and his Samaritan work." Angela smiled as I glanced back at the group. Some of them had scowls on their faces while the others look nonchalant. That still doesn't explain why they share the same eye color, but I can understand better now that Angela explained about their relations to each other.

The bell ringing must've signal that the classes were starting soon because all of the students began to make their way into the school.

"We'll catch you later, Isabella. FYI, you're about twenty feet away from the admin office. It's that way." Angela pointed at the small little building to my left.

"Thanks, Angela." I said as I waved goodbye to the four of them, seeing the boys frown a bit about leaving me behind as the girls pulled them away.

Thirty minutes later after I collected my class schedule and was given a map of the school, I started my way to the first class of the day. Art. Then I have math, biology, Latin America history, English, and psychology. I sighed in frustration after looking for my art class for ten minutes. I thought I had the right building. I turned the map upside down in front of me to try to see if I was walking in the right direction.

"Lost?" A soft voice from behind me asked. I nearly lost my shit and jumped as the map and my class schedule fell down to the floor. I moved my hand from my chest as I breathed heavily at being surprised for the fifth time today.

"What is it with people at this school sneaking up behind me unannounced today?" I grumbled to myself before I notice the blonde girl went around me to bend down and pick up the papers I dropped.

"A map," the strawberry blonde said without even acknowledging me again. Her voice was so velvety and smooth. It was another surprise I wasn't expecting. She studied it before looking at me with a smile. I froze where I stood. _Literally_. This girl, woman, was inhumanly beautiful. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and showed off her jawline exquisitely. How can someone who wears a red long sleeve plaid shirt and some simple denim jeans look so breathtaking? My jaw must've found the ground sometime. I don't know how long I was staring at her for before I realized how ridiculous I was. She was still smiling at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before I reached for my papers. Our fingers brushed briefly as she handed them to me. I felt a little lightheaded at the touch. Warmth passed through me with a shiver down my spine.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I was the one that scared you out of your wits." She smiled that majestic smile again that made me feel like it was only reserved for me. I closed my eyes and shook my head after realizing I was staring at her like a deer in headlights again.

"Right. I should go." I said as I scrambled to get my papers in order and wondering where I was going again.

"I hope you don't mind but I glanced at your class schedule. We have five classes together, including art." She said as she turned and walked in the opposite direction of where I was going. I followed without question and cursed inwardly at the way I behaved. Where was this entire feeling coming from? What was that sensation I felt when her hand touched mine? Why did I feel so lightheaded?

Before I knew it, we were in front of a classroom and she left her hand on the doorknob yet not turning it. She turned around and looked at me with her warm golden eyes, searching mine for some answers I didn't know questions to. How she knew I would follow behind her without looking back was beyond me.

"I'm Tanya Denali." She said as I felt what it was like to be truly acknowledged by the beautiful blonde for the very first time.

"Isabella Swan…but I prefer to be called Bella." I said almost all too quickly. She giggled and then turned back to open the door.

" _After you_ ," she said as she motioned for me to go first. I bowed and went through before stopping. Did I just…bow? What is happening to me? I beeline for the teacher's desk before I could make more of a fool of myself and felt further embarrassed as the teach looked at me dismissively after giving me a glance and pointing to an empty seat. I was quickly seated across the room from the blonde, who sat next to a girl with a pixie haircut. She was one of the seven students who were standing in the parking lot earlier. As if on cue, she turned my way and winked at me. I blinked several times to recompose myself as the class went on drawing a basket of fruits.

This high school was way more exhilarating than I expected.

* * *

"Isabella! Over here!" I quirked an eyebrow at the group I encountered in the morning. The two boys were waving me over as I stood in line waiting to grab some food.

"Just a sec!" I yelled back to them as I begin to move forward without looking and accidentally bumping into a very _hard_ body. It almost felt like walking into a wall. Being the clumsiest person I know myself to be, I lost my balance and was about to fall backwards when I felt someone put his or her arm around my waist and save my fall. As I looked up, I saw that it was the big burly guy from the beautiful group of people earlier in the morning.

"Thanks…?" I said as I look into his golden eyes.

"Emmett Cullen. Dude, Bella, you gotta be careful around here." He smiled as he released me when we got upright.

"Wow, news travels fast with your family, don't it?" I laughed nervously as he picked up a red apple nearby and looked at me curiously. So far, I've only told one person I preferred to be called Bella.

"Don't worry, _Bella_ , we keep the gossips only in our family." He winked before he left the lunch line and made his way to a table with seven of the other most beautiful people in the school. I looked at them confusedly before shaking the feeling off and moving forward in the line.

When I sat down at the table with Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jessica, they all stared at me wildly.

"What?" I asked before I bit into a green apple and hummed at the juiciness that I tasted.

"You. Talked. To. A. Cullen!" Jessica nearly yelled. I looked at her strangely before glancing towards the table of said family and then looking back at her.

"You mean a Cullen talked to her?" Angela corrected and smiled. I shrugged and went to fork up some spaghetti. The food in this cafeteria didn't appear so bad.

"The _point_ is that I've been ignored every time I try talking to them these past two and a half years, but you…" Jessica looked at me disdainfully. "You just got here and already have one of their attentions!" she said looking hurt.

"Actually, I think she's got _all_ of their attentions." Angela corrected Jessica again. Our entire group looked over to see that the Cullen's and Denali's were in fact looking our way. The girl with pixie cut hair raised her hand up and waved hello to me. Awkwardly, I brought my hand up to wave as well when I caught the strawberry blonde's eyes. Her eyes smiled at me in a way that only I felt was for me. I started to feel a tinge of that warm feeling again spreading throughout my body.

I looked down at my food and smiled before forking up some noodles again. I don't know why but I felt this pull towards Tanya Denali. She seemed easygoing and so does the rest of her family. I don't understand what Jessica's rant is about anymore. I stood up when I finally finished my food, said goodbye to my new fellow friends, and started to go to my English class. The hallway was empty since everyone was still eating and I walked leisurely to the classroom. Once I arrived, I stood outside and pulled out my phone to text Jacob.

 _Miss you pup. How's school? Just finish lunch. –Bella_

I look at the wall ahead of me as I thought about my day. Was it me or did people get stranger by the day in Forks? Before I could finish the rest of my thought, my phone vibrated.

 _Miss you too granny. School is boring. Just finish lunch too. When will you come to visit in La Push again? –Jake_

I smiled and thought back to a few days ago when I visited La Push with Charlie and Jacob showed me the beach. We sat and talked about some myths and legends that his ancestors have passed down in the family. It was nice. I started typing back and thought about which day I was free to drive there on my own.

 _I don't know. What are you doing on Friday? –Bella_

I figured that it was the start to the weekend and I don't have to worry about schoolwork. Pondering about the possibility of activities we could do in La Push, I didn't notice a strawberry blonde sneak up from behind me.

" _Boo_." A breath blew into my ear and freaked the hell out of me. I tossed my phone into the air by accident but luckily whoever scared me caught it. I turned to look at Tanya who grinned impishly my way with my phone in her hand.

"Hi Bella," she said as she handed me my phone. I growled a little and took the phone back without question. Tanya must've heard me because she laughed and I sighed before shaking my head and checking my phone again. No matter how beautiful she is, I couldn't help but feel that she would appreciate it more without the extra attention all the time. I knew that if I faced her I would start gawking at her beauty again, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself once more. I turned my back to her as I checked Jacob's new message.

 _Nothing planned. Why? –Jake_

 _I'm thinking about coming over on Friday without Charlie. What do you think? –Bella_

I look up to see that I was no longer alone with Tanya. My eyes widened to see that all of the Cullen's and Denali's were in my present. Were they all in the same English class with me? I scratched my head at the thought. I wonder if Jessica had this class. She would flip pancakes for this.

"You're Bella, right? I'm Alice." The girl with the pixie haircut said before she gathered me in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Alice, you're going to squish her to death if you don't let go." I heard Tanya say with a lot of worry.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Bella! I hope I didn't hurt you." Alice said as she pulled back looking a little hurt.

"I'm fine. Peachy even." I said to reassure her my bones weren't crushed yet. I looked around uncomfortably as all golden eyes seem to have settled on me. "So…you're all in English?" I offered to break the spell.

"Actually, only Edward, Jasper, and I do. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Rosalie, and Emmett are seniors." Alice informed as well as introduced me to everyone by pointing out who is who while she said this. I nodded my head in understanding and was a little surprise to find out that Tanya would be graduating in half a year. I felt a little nervous being around the Cullen's and Denali's. I don't know why they've taken an interest in talking to me or reserving this attention for me that they don't seem to offer anybody else. It was a little strange.

"Where did you move from, Bella?" Alice asked to break another round of silence.

"Phoenix. Phoenix, Arizona." I answered as everyone stared at me and making me even more nervous than I already was.

"Why'd you move here?" Alice asked again. Well, she's full of questions, isn't she?

"Long story." I said as I looked down to the grown. I felt a finger lift my chin back up as I look into Tanya's golden topaz eyes. She has beautiful eyes. I continue to stare as she removed her delicate yet cool finger from my skin. I felt a little sad at the loss of contact.

"I'm not sure why I came here. I didn't plan to. I just want happiness for my mother." I said as the bell ring to signal class starting in five minutes.

"We plan our lives like we're the captains of our fate, but we're passengers; _we go where fate takes us_." Tanya said and smiled before she leaned closer and I felt very soft velvety lips touch my forehead. My face flushed at the kiss when she pulled away and I saw that students were starting to come out of the cafeteria after she kissed me.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Tanya smiled brilliantly as she started to make her way further down the hall.

"See you, Bella!" Emmett waved as Rosalie pulled him away.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you, Bella." Irina said as Kate winked at me and they both left together.

"Come on, Bella! We can all sit together." Alice said as I felt her pull on the sleeve of my shirt. I was still stuck on Tanya's words and wondered what she meant by them.

 _Fate. Is that what this is?_ I wonder as I let Alice lead Edward, Jasper, and me into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable to read as well. I really appreciate all the support of this story so far. This is one of my favorite pairings too! Have a wonderful day everyone! Please review!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Tanya's POV**

Ernest Hemingway once said that there is no lonelier man in death, except the suicide. The loneliest feeling in the world is when you have lived many years with a person you love, and then you outlive him or her. If two people love each other there can be no happy end to it. I always thought this was true for humans. Vampires live forever so they don't have to suffer this fate. I find this to be false after I've lost my mother, the one who created me.

The pain of loss and emptiness has plagued me for over several centuries since the death of Sasha – my mother, my creator, and my biological great grandaunt. She chose me as her companion when she turned me. Within a century, she also turned two of my sisters today, Irina and Kate. It's plagued my family for a long time.

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal. My romantic pursuits to distract the pain have led to a lot of killings of my human companions. Over time, the small losses added up and made me feel remorseful and resort to a steady diet of animal blood. It took care of my nutritional needs and greatly helped me resist human blood and curved my appetite to drain humans. After a few centuries, my sisters and I perfected this vegetarianism lifestyle.

It was on a Friday afternoon when fate found a way into my life.

I was sitting in bed looking out the large window that substituted one of the walls as rain blazingly poured over the forest. Irina, Kate, and I decided to move in with the Cullen's in Forks, Washington, this summer after Eleazar and Carmen decided to go on a Europe tour for a year. They joined our coven a few centuries ago and have been living with us in Alaska ever since. For a long time, we had almost no contact with human life outside of the Denali national park and reserve. We lived in a house that my sisters and I built, which was so out of the way that humans cannot easily wander without vampire abilities.

The Cullen's coven and my own were closely acquainted as we saw them almost like our second family. It was through my friendship with Carlisle and our similar diets that brought us together. I almost forget what being around humans was like until the very first day of school at Forks High School. Irina, Kate, and I were older than most of the Cullen's but it seemed like they have surpassed us in graduation rates for both high school and college. We poke fun at them for this often. Well, mostly Kate did.

Six months in and I still feel a little out of place while Irina and Kate has acclimated to our life in Forks. The children at the high school were amusing to say the least. It wasn't hard to excel at school since we all shared the same classes and the Cullen's have taken the same classes so many times over that all the schoolwork was a walk in the park for them. What was hard, initially, was resisting the lust-filled looks and amount of hormones that accumulated in such a small high school. The humans must've been unconsciously aware that they were in potential danger around us as their survival instincts kicked into gear. They stayed further away when we paid them no attention.

I can hear the rest of the family leaving to go hunt, as school would resume in a few days after winter break. Pulling the white duvet away from my body, I quickly remade the bed before walking downstairs to join the group of vegetarian vampires.

"Tanya! You missed some serious ass whooping while you were squirreled away in your room!" Emmett bellowed as I heard him screech the next second. Kate must've zapped him for the comment. "No fair! You and your gift are off limits in this house." I can almost hear Emmett's pout as I smiled at their playful banter.

"I'll show you _how limited_ I am once we go out and _hunt_." Kate grinned devilishly as Emmett squirmed in his place and gulped at the thought of Kate hunting him down to zap the venom out of him.

"Kids, less talking, more walking." Rosalie said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Rose! Don't leave me!" Emmett yelled as he ran out the door. Everyone laughed as we all race out into the forest to catch our meals. I ran through the forest with ease and enjoyed the feeling of rain hitting the surface of my hardened skin. The overcast weather was one of the perks of living in Forks. As vampires, we enjoy the weather as much as possible because it helps conceal us best.

I slowed when I came to a meadow and saw a deer by itself and unaware of my position. It didn't take long before I sprinted towards the animal and put it out of its misery before I closed my eyes and sank my teeth into its skin. I do my best to keep my meals from being in prolonged pain if possible.

I felt the blood that rushed through my system and satisfy my hunger quickly. After scattering the body of the deer in a place I knew predators often appear to eat the carcass I usually left behind, I ran to a little stream afterwards to clean up.

My senses alerted me that there were people trekking nearby after spending several minutes there and I retreated back into the depths of the forest without a backward glance. I was back at the house within minutes and found that nobody else was back yet. I learned after a few outings that the Cullen's enjoyed to hunt and socialize at the same time so it usually took them longer when they were out. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, I decided to grab one of the car keys and drive into town to borrow a few books and return some at the small library.

The drive from the Cullen's house into town was a stony drive. They lived really out of the way and had to pave a path to go to the house when they first bought the land and built the house. About twenty minutes later, I was parked on the side of the street and ready to go into the library when I smelt the faintest hint of vanilla and soft floral orchid scent. I stopped immediately in my steps and blinked a few times at the most intoxicating human fragrance I've encountered in the thousand of years that I lived. My throat didn't burn as it usually does when I come across a delicious scent, but it may be due to my recent feeding.

My feet led me to a Chevy pickup truck in front of a house on 6th Street without being completely aware of my own actions. The fragrance got stronger as I came near and I felt so exhilarated by how powerful it was. Looking both ways down the empty street, I quickly made my way to the window where I sensed the origin of the scent.

Inside was a girl fast asleep on her full size bed with a book rested on her chest.

My world stopped as recognition enveloped all of my senses completely.

 _Mate._

 _Mate._

 _Mate._

My mind was like a broken record.

 _My forever._

How could this be?

She was beautiful.

She's perfect.

Her heart shape face was refined with the fine-tune angle of her symmetrical facial structure. The tresses of hair falling around her head bewitched me and made my lips quiver in want to run my fingers through them.

I can hear her breathing evenly as her heart thumped rhythmically beneath her chest. She was a living, breathing human. Her heartbeats made me yearn to press my head against her chest and listen to the cardiac muscles pump blood through her vascular system like a beautiful tune. I stiffened as I felt her slowly waking up and murmuring words I could not comprehend. _My mate._ I've found her.

I climbed down to hide in the backyard before she fully wakes up and sees me. If my heart was beating, I think it'd explode right this instant. My hands were still shaking as I held myself upright against the side of the house and closed my eyes to see her again in my head. _My mate._ If a vampire can hyperventilate, this is what I was doing.

A patrol car was pulling into the driveway a second later while I tried to recompose myself. Looking up at the window regrettably where my mate was, I made up my mind up to leave and come back at a later time. I was trespassing after all according to human laws.

 _Please wait for me_. I thought of her the whole way I ran back home.

* * *

Rosalie and Edward were the least accepting when I told everyone about my human mate. They accepted that I didn't choose this but they were still not happy that this was how things turned out for the human girl. I would eventually have to turn her if I someday told her about my vampirism. I would have to be ready to accept that or I'd have to die. Because if she didn't want to be a vampire after knowing the truth about me, the Volturi would never allow a human who knew of our existence to live. I would rather die than live knowing that my mate is gone forever. It was still her decision if she wanted that, if she wanted me, if she wanted to become a vampire. I am just sad that the consequences are so dire with either choice.

I thought the day my life changed was when my creator turned me and allow me to escape the life of being a sixteen years old sex slave and mistress to a nobleman. The day I joined my great grandaunt, I thought we'd become companions for eternity.

I thought the day my life really changed was when the Volturi killed my mother for creating an immortal child. The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They are the equivalent of royalty in the vampire world. Until this day, I still don't understand why she did it. I became a purist law-abiding vampire along with my sisters after the fatal blow.

Sometimes our lives have to be completely shaken up to allow change, to enable everything to rearrange, and to relocate ourselves to the place we're meant to be.

I felt my life become completely shaken up when I found my mate. I didn't know what the purpose of my life was before I met her. As soon as I found her, I realized that I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy with her. I wanted to spend eternity with her. I wanted to be good to her. I wanted to love her. I wanted to give her everything she wants. I wanted to help make her dreams come true. I wanted the taste that her lips would allow and more.

* * *

 _Her name was Isabella Marie Swan._

It was 5:50pm on a Sunday evening. I sat in the corner of the library with my face behind a book even though I was occasionally looking over it to take small glances at her. _She loves to read._ I figured this out when I found her scent here for the past two days. She sits on a couch near the fireplace and reads for hours before checking out some books and heading home. Every time hair fell in her eyes, I wanted to run over and tuck it behind her ear.

The library will close soon in ten minutes. She shut the book she was reading and began picking up her bag. I almost jumped up to go over and help her when she slight tripped against the chair. She didn't fall and I heard her sigh a breath of relief. My instinct was on high alert to protect her. I couldn't as a smile emerged on my lips when I watch her check out the books at the self-checkout counter. She was one of the most uncoordinated humans I've encountered in centuries. It was amusing to watch most of the time, but it was keeping me on edge as well.

After she left, I felt the usual urge to follow her home but I didn't. I knew I would have another chance to see her again soon. Carlisle met her father, Charlie Swan, in the emergency room this weekend when he help escort an inmate in to get some urgent help after they tried to escape prison and got shot by one of the officers. They were talking when Charlie told Carlisle that his daughter had move in with him for the time being and will attend Forks High School as a transfer student. Carlisle came home and told us the news.

* * *

I took too long to get ready today to meet Isabella Swan. The family had left for school quite early, too excited to meet my mate, if I can say so. Esme was in the kitchen practicing some cooking since she felt that I would bring Isabella home someday. I waltzed in and sat in one of the chairs at the counter as I watched her cook.

"Aren't you going to be late for school, Tanya?" Esme asked as she measured two cups of milk to pour into the hot pan.

"Yes, Esme. I just needed some alone time to prepare myself for our first meeting." I said as she chopped some onions.

"I understand. I'm excited to meet her." Esme said as she gave me a warm smile.

"Me too." I whispered and look at the clock again.

"You better get going." Esme smiled as she added the chopped onions to the pan.

I smiled back and raced to the car and drove quickly to school. As soon as I got to the parking lot, I could detect that she was near. I got out of the car and locked it before following the scent. It led me to the building where my first class was. My nerves increased as I reached the entrance to the building.

Walking in, I spot her again in the middle of the empty hallway looking at a paper she held in front of her. I saw that it was a map of the school and smiled as I saw this was my chance to introduce myself.

Slowly and calmly, I walked up behind her and halted temporary as I scented her wonderful vanilla and soft floral orchid fragrance. She smelled so beautiful. Gathering up some courage, I took a few steps forward before I was directly behind her.

"Lost?" I asked as she suddenly jumped and dropped the papers in her hands. She put a hand to her chest while breathing hard. _Oops._ I chastised myself for scaring my mate.

What is it with people at this school sneaking up behind me unannounced today?" I heard her grumble under her breath. I smiled embarrassedly and went around to help pick up the papers. _What should I say next?_

"A map," I start, and immediately wanted to palm my face at the simplicity of my words. How was I to win her if I could only utter uninteresting things that were so plain and obvious? She turned to face me at that moment and my heart stopped. Well, my heart has stopped long ago, but if it could stop again, this would be the moment. I held my smile as confidently as I could and was nervous when I saw her flinch and stand still.

Moments passed, as we looked at one each other apprehensively. She spoke first, which surprised me.

"I'm sorry." I heard her apologize as she reached for the papers in my hands. I froze when her fingers touched mine. It was like electricity passed through me and pulls me towards her like magnets do.

"I'm the one who should apologize." I said in return as I tried my best to shake off the anxiety that was building from being so close to my mate. "I was the one that scared you out of your wits." I smiled apologetically at startling her.

"Right. I should go." Isabella responded as she scrambled to get the papers I organized. I felt sad for a second thinking that our moment was coming to an end. I looked at one of the papers quickly and sighed out in relief when I saw that we would be sharing five classes together during my last semester. The universe must be conspiring to help me.

"I hope you don't mind but I glanced at your class schedule. We have five classes together, including art." I commented before deciding to turn around and lead us to the classroom. I hope she understood and followed me.

She did and I can hear her footsteps trailing behind me. She was quiet the whole way to the classroom. We were right outside of the class a minute later and I searched my mind to figure out what to say to her as my hand stilled on the door.

"I'm Tanya Denali." I said as my eyes closed before opening it again and turning around to meet her eyes.

"Isabella Swan…" she said as I wanted to tell her I knew but held my tongue. "But I prefer to be called Bella." she spoke so quickly and I caught the feeling that she was just as nervous as I was too. I chuckled and kept that noted in my mind.

 _Bella._

"After you," I said as I motioned for her to go first. She bowed unexpectedly and I almost swooned. It was adorable.

I spotted Alice immediately and went over to sit next to her as I watched Bella go up to the teacher to introduce herself.

"Bella huh? I like her already." Alice's eyes shined as she nudged me.

"Shut it, you future seeing nymph." I teased as Alice's eyes widened and if vampires could blush, I knew she would. She and Jasper get it on quite often with all the frustrations Jasper sensed from the high school population. Being an empath must not be so easy.

"At least I'm getting some." Alice poked me and turned to where Bella sat down and winked at her. I rolled my eyes and swallowed my desire as I thought of Bella and me in intimate positions.

"Lucky you." I teased back as Alice smiled satisfactorily to herself and went back to pretending to draw her already done portrait of the fruit basket filled with apples.

I sneaked glances at Bella throughout the rest of the class as she focused intensely on drawing her own version of the basket of fruits not knowing that she was the best work of art that was ever created.

 _Bella, apple of my eye, love of my life, I am so irrevocably in love with you._


End file.
